The impossible is possible
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: A mission that seems almost impossible for the one the greatest secret agents of all time and a beautiful girl that always seems to get in the way. Will agent Kamiya be able to get this mess straigtened out before it's too late...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Ok so heres a new a story and I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story when I haven't finished the other stories that I have started. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the story because it was just an idea that I had to write about and I wanted your opinions whether I should finish it or not. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaim: I don't own digimon and never will**

The impossible is possible

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark a night, just like all the other nights that he had to work. Nothing had changed, and nothing was probably going to change either. As he stood quietly in the darkness of the ally way and listened into the conversation of the people he'd been following. He strained his ears even more to her what they were saying. Only to hear that they were talking about something, that his boss had mentioned to him earlier that day.

"Now you know what to do right" The first voice said.

"Of course I'm not stupid, I know what I'm doing" the other voice said back.

"Good then I will see you tomorrow night at the same place right?" The first guy said to the other man.

"Of course" The other guy said, and with that they both went separate ways.

The young man stood there quietly in the ally way contemplating on what just went down, trying to figure out what those two were up to. He stood there for a while longer while lighting a cigarette and thinking about it some more.

"Hmm I wonder what they are up to" he thought to himself out loud. As he thought about it some more he figured he better be getting back to his boss and tell him what he saw. So he set off toward the place he worked, or better yet one of the greatest known agencies around.

When he finally got to the building he made his way inside, flashing his ID to the security office. He always thought that he shouldn't have to use his ID to get into the building, considering everyone knew who he was. He was Taichi Kamiya, one of the world's greatest secret agents, and he always came out on top.

He made his way to the elevator, and got on and pushed the button to the top floor where his boss's office was. He knew it was late and didn't know if his boss was still there or not. The elevator finally stopped and he got off, he made his way down the long hallway leading to hi bosses office.

Tai carefully knocked on the dear, as if there was something horrible inside. There was no answer, he was about to turn around and leave, when someone startled him. Better yet it was the person he was looking for, his boss.

"Can I help you agent Kamiya?" The man asked.

"Actually I have something important to tell you sir" Tai said frantically, as if nothing else mattered right now.

"Tai it's 1 in the morning, what could possibly be so important this early in the morning" his boss questioned him.

"Well I did what you said" Tai responded.

"And what happened" his boss asked curiously.

"Well I followed those two guys right, and from what I know something bad is going to happen at the embassy ball Saturday night" Tai said confidently hoping to make his boss proud about the news.

"Well did you find out what they were planning on doing or what they were after" his boss questioned him.

"Umm no they never really said anything about what they're after" Tai said a little worried about the disappointment that was on his bosses face now.

"Well then why are you keeping me up for no reason Kamiya" his boss said and eyed him curiously.

"I'm sorry sir I just thought it was important that you knew what I heard" Tai said.

"Listen that could have waited till morning, so why don't you go home and get some sleep agent Kamiya and I will see you tomorrow ok" and with that his boss waved him away as if the information was worthless.

Tai grumbled as he got back into the elevator. _Psh… it could have waited till morning kamiya. Why did you bother me so late at night? Kamiya go home and get some rest._ Tai thought to himself. "Some boss won't even listen to me, especially if I have important news. He's the one who wanted me to stalk those to guys I mean follow" Tai said to himself. "Oh this is just great I'm talking to myself that is just awesome, I am a crazy person" Tai said to himself again.

As Tai got out of the elevator he made his way to the underground parking where his car was. When he finally got in his car he started the ignition and left.

When he finally got home he was greeted by an empty flat. Although he occasionally had people over there was nobody over tonight that was for sure. Tai dropped his keys on the kitchen table and made his way to his bedroom. Contemplating on what he heard and saw. _I wonder what is going to be at the embassy ball that those guys want so bad. _Tai though to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt and took his pants off. _Well what ever it is or who ever it is, it must be important and I have a feeling that I am going to be stuck going to that stupid ball. _He thought to himself some more as he settled down in his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

………………………………**Next Morning **

The sun shone bright in his room, he grabbed the covers to his bed and pulled it over his head wanting to go back to sleep. All of a sudden there was knock on his bedroom door, the door opened up to reveal Anthony his butler.

"Excuse me sir, sorry for waking you on such short notice, but your friend Mr. Izumi is here. Shall I send him in sir?" Anthony asked his boss politely.

"Yeah, of course, right" Tai said still really tired and ready to go back to sleep.

"Very good Sir" and with that Anthony went to go a fetch Izzy, one of Tai's long time friends and an agent as well.

Izzy walked into Tai's room full knowing that Tai was too tired to have a real conversation.

"Hey heard the news from the boss this morning" Izzy said as he stood in the door way of his friends' bedroom.

"What news?" Tai grumbled.

"The news that you told him last night about those guys and the embassy ball that we're going to have to go to by the way" Izzy said calmly knowing his friend was still half asleep.

"Izzy am I late for work?" Tai questioned his friend.

"Um yeah, that's why the boss sent me to come and get you; he even said that you wouldn't be up" Izzy said calmly again knowing his friend was about to panic.

"Oh shit I have to take a shower and get ready and.." but that was all Tai had said before he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor, with a loud thump.

"Are ok?" Izzy questioned Tai.

But Tai didn't answer him he just rushed off to the bath room and turned on the water. Izzy just shook his head and left the room. He knew Tai could be stupid sometimes and well actually Tai was a lot of things that Izzy didn't want to mention. As Izzy sat down on the couch waiting for his friends shower to be over, Anthony came over and offered Izzy some coffee and some breakfast.

"You know what Tai is like" Izzy said as he ate his breakfast.

"Ah yes of course I do, he does not like to be late" Anthony said. Izzy and Anthony talked some more before Tai emerged from his room.

"What are you two laughing about?" Tai questioned his butler and his friend.

"It's nothing Tai, so I wouldn't worry about it ok" Izzy said.

"Ok fine don't tell me then, but we better get going I'm already late" Tai said grumpily and stalked off toward the door.

"Well I will see you later Anthony" Izzy said and with that an impatient Tai and Izzy went out the door.

"Tai the boss said to not worry about being late, because he knew how late you stayed out last night" Izzy said as he got in the passenger side of Tai's car.

"Izzy I don't care and I don't want to go to that stupid ball either" Tai said grouchily.

"Why not you love going to formal events and getting the bad guy" Izzy said a little dazed about how grumpy his friend was.

"Well my news wasn't so important until now; it wasn't important last night when I first told him. All he said was did you find out what they were up to or what they wanted" Tai complained.

"Tai the boss was tired last night what did you expect" Izzy said without think about what he just said.

"Izzy you are the stupidest person on planet earth you know that right" Tai said now getting very angry with his friend.

"Tai I'm not stupid and you are being very immature about this" Izzy said as calmly as he could.

"Oh of course take the bosses side, some friend you are" Tai said even more angry and frustrated than before.

"The least he could have done was say; good work Kamiya keep it up" Tai said in a very poor mimic of his bosses voice.

"Tai it was late and you were both tired" Izzy said. Izzy hated it when Tai ranted on about the most stupid things, but being one of the idiots' best friends he was forced to listen. No matter what the issue was.

When they finally arrived at the building, Tai parked his car underground as usual and got out of the car and headed for the door leading to the elevator. Izzy followed him and got on the same elevator.

"You know what I am going to do Izzy" Tai said calmly.

"What?" Izzy questioned his friend.

"I'm going to tell the boss that I don't like being pushed around and that he should be great full that I took the time to follow those guys. Even in the dead of night" Tai said and pushed the top floor button.

"Tai are you sure that's a good idea?" Izzy questioned his friend.

"Of course it is" Tai smirked.

"Whatever you say" Izzy said, and there was a ding and the elevator doors opened, and Izzy got off and another got on.

"Good morning Tai" a friendly voice said.

"Don't even give me that good morning shit Sora, it's a horrible morning" Tai raged.

"Sorry I said anything" Sora said and got off the elevator.

The elevator finally made it to the top floor and a fuming Tai got off, and walked straight for his bosses' doors. He pushed the doors open without knocking and slammed his hands down on his bosses' desk. His boss wasn't even fazed by Tai's behavior, as his young agent acted like this all the time.

"Ah just the guy I wanted to see" his boss said without even looking at him.

"Oh you wanted to see me, well have I got something to tell you old man" Tai yelled at his boss not caring if anyone else heard him.

"Oh what is that Kamiya" his boss said and looked up at the young agent lazily.

"Don't give me that crap you know exactly what I am talking about" Tai yelled at him again.

"I know you are upset about last night and I'm sorry but I have something to tell you" the boss said.

"Let me guess I'm fired right and you are going to wipe my memory right" Tai said as he glared at his boss some more.

"Stop being such a smart ass, I need you to go to that ball" the boss said.

"I knew you were going to ask that" Tai said a little bit calmer, but all the while still glaring.

"Well it's very important that we stop them before they get what they want" his boss said.

"Yeah, but who's going to go with me?" Tai questioned.

"Well Sora already agreed to go as your date there and Izzy is going as well as Kristy, she's going as Izzy's date" his boss responded.

"Umm sir I don't think Sora will go with me anymore….I kind of…..you know…..Ummm…. yelled at her" Tai stuttered.

"Well kamiya you better go apologize to her" and with that he waved his hand and dismissed Tai.

Tai walked out of his office realizing that his boss had done it once again. "That bustard" Tai said under his breath as he got back on the elevator to go down to sector C and apologize to his young female friend. When the elevator stopped Tai was surprised to see Sora getting back on the elevator.

"Are you going to yell at me again" Sora asked before she got on the elevator.

"No I'm not, actually I want to apologize for my behavior before" Tai said not sure of himself.

"Tai are you only apologizing because the boss told you that I was your date for Saturday night" Sora said and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Um yeah and can we not think of this as a date" Tai said a little threatened about the word 'date'.

"Then what did you want to call it?" Sora asked still raising the same eyebrow.

"I was thinking more of an escorting friend type of thing" Tai said not so certain of what he was saying.

"Of course whatever you want, it's fine with me" Sora said and got off on the top floor and walked into Tai's office.

"Why are you going into my office" Tai asked curiously.

"Well because I have some important files for him" Sora said and with that she handed Tai the papers and left his office getting back into the elevator.

Tai walked over to his desk and sat down in his big leather chair, and spun around in circles until he was dizzy and felt sick. Ok so that wasn't his brightest idea. Tai looked at the papers Sora had given him. The papers had a picture of each of the men that he followed last night, and had info on the Embassy ball that he, Sora, Izzy, and Kristy were going to.

"I wonder what they are after" Tai thought out loud to himself.

"Who knows" another voice interrupted.

"Oh my god Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in" Tai said startled by his friends' appearance.

"I'm sorry Tai I didn't mean to startle you" Izzy said apologetically.

"It's ok Iz, but why are you in my office??" Tai asked his long time friend and partner in crime or should I say right hand man on a mission.

"Oh not much, but I just thought you should know your best friend is back in town, oh and that Winston thinks you are a horrible agent and says that you will probably fail this mission" Izzy told his friend.

"I hate Winston he is such a show off, and which best friend are you talking about??" Tai questioned his friend.

"You know the famous one" Izzy said.

"You mean Matt's in town, that's awesome, and I am a ten times better agent then Winston will ever be" Tai said and then stood up at his desk and grabbed his coat.

"Of course you are, Winston's just jealous, and where are you going anyway" Izzy said and questioned his friend at the same time.

"I'm going to get some lunch and catch up with an old friend" Tai said as he pulled out his cell and dialed Matt's number.

"Well if you are going then I'm coming to" Izzy said as he followed Tai to the elevator.

"Oh Izzy of course you can come but I'm on the phone so zip it ok" Tai said as someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Matt it's me your best friend in the entire world" Tai said sarcastically.

"Oh hey Mr. Sarcasm, what's up" Matt asked his old friend.

"Not much, you know been pretty busy" Tai said casually.

"Yeah same here" Matt said.

"Hey Matt how about you come and have lunch with me and Izzy" Tai said casually.

"Sure, but just so you know this isn't a date I don't swing that way" Matt said and started laughing hysterically over his own joke.

"Ha ha ha very funny Matt, so we'll meet up at the old café on city drive right" Tai said.

"Yup, see you and Izzy there" and with that Matt hung up and so did Tai.

"His jokes are still really bad" Tai said to Izzy just as they got off the elevator.

"Or maybe you lost your sense of humor" Izzy suggested.

"Ha funny Izzy, you know that's not true at all" Tai said and laughed a little.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Matt's jokes are lame" Izzy said and laughed a little himself.

They got in the care still laughing at how lame Matt's jokes were.

When they finally go to the little café, there friend was already there waiting for them. So they got out of the car and walked up to the table that Matt was sitting at.

"Hey haven't seen you in a long time" Tai said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah I know it's been a long time" Matt said.

"Yes it has" Izzy said and sat down as well.

"So Matt what brings you in town anyway" Tai asked?

"Well actually besides visiting some old friends. I'm actually here for the embassy ball" Matt said.

"Really, because Izzy and me are going to" Tai said.

"Really, why are you guys going?" Matt asked wondering why his friends were going when clearly they didn't work for the government.

"Oh you know work stuff" Izzy said.

"But I thought you guys don't work for the government" Matt said curiously.

"Well you see we're just escorts for these to girls who work as diplomats" Tai lied to his friend hating keeping his job a secret.

"Oh well Tai I didn't know you were the type for old ladies" Matt laughed.

"It's just a favor, because they're my mothers' friends so you know, just doing a good deed" Tai said to his friend.

"Yeah it's just a good deed" Izzy said to back Tai up.

"Ok but for as long as I've known you Tai, you would never do something like that for anyone" Matt said.

"Yeah well, I am so there" Tai said now frustrated with his so called friend who asks a lot of questions.

"Well anyway why don't we just order our lunch" Matt said, just as Matt said that Tai's cell went off.

Tai pulled out his iphone and looked at who was calling, it was his boss. "Hey guys, sorry I have to take this it's important" Tai said and then got up and walked away from the table.

Tai hit the talk button then put the phone up to his ear. Tai said "hey boss what's up?"

"Tai where are you?" his boss asked.

"I'm having lunch with an old friend and Izzy" Tai said a little bit confused with his bosses wanting to know where he was.

"Well I need you back here, I have something to tell you and I don't want anyone to over here" his boss said.

"Yeah sure no problem I'll just tell them I have to get back to work" Tai said and was about to hang up when his boss spoke again.

"Tai listen you haven't told your friend about what you are right?" his boss asked concerned.

"Of course not, what do you think I am some kind of idiot" Tai said.

"Of course not just making sure, well hurry up and get down here ok" and with that his boss hung up, leaving Tai standing there to think about what his boss wanted to tell him.

Tai put his phone away and then walked over to the table where his to friends sat.

"Hey guys listen I'm sorry but they need me at work, I guess we'll just have to catch up later ok" and with that Tai walked off in the direction of his car.

"Hey Tai wait a minute I have question" Matt said as he caught up to Tai.

"What is it Matt?" Tai said as he opened his car door.

"Is it ok if I crash at your place while I'm in town" Matt asked.

"Yeah sure, just ask Izzy for the spare key" Tai said as he got into his car.

"Ok thanks man" Matt said and the walked back the café where Izzy was sitting, and then Tai drove off.

**A/n: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n ok so I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this story, I actually re-read it and fixed up the spelling mistakes and added in the words I missed so I hope you injoy this chapter becuase it mihgt be a while before I post another cahpter for this story up. **

**Disclaim: Me and Erin don't own digimon **

**Chapter 2 **

When Tai got back to the office he showed his ID and walked into the building and got on the elevator. He pushed the button that lead to the top floor where his boss's office was. He wondered what was so important that he had to drag him away from lunch. It must have been something really important if his boss didn't want anyone to over him. As the elevator reached the top floor, the doors opened and Tai got off. He headed for the big oak doors that lead into his boss's office. Tai still wondered what was going on. He opened the doors without knocking and walked straight in and sat in the leather seat across from his boss.

His boss spun around in his chair and stared at Tai with disbelieve, sometimes he couldn't believe this kid. Tai was the best agent besides himself so he didn't get all that upset with the kid. Also he figured Tai was pissed off because he didn't get to eat again.

"Do you ever knock Kamiya?" he questioned him.

"No and what's so important that I have to miss lunch once again" Tai snapped back.

"Kamiya there is a rumor going around and I'm not sure if it's true or not"

"What's the rumor?"

"The rumor is that there is going to be a break in at the Ambassadors home"

"Oh and I suppose you want me to go over there and make sure nothing happens to the Ambassador and his daughter right?"

"Exactly"

"I'm not a fucking babysitter ok and it's probably just a stupid rumor, I bet nobody is going to break in at all" Tai yelled and then slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Tai stop acting like a spoiled brat, and do your job"

"I'm not a spoiled brat, you're just and asshole" Tai retaliated.

"Tai just please do this for me, it's important and we can't have anything happen to the Ambassador or his daughter. I chose you for this job because you are by far the best and when this is all over with I'll give you some time off ok"

"Fine I'll do it but only because I am the best at my job and want a raise"

"Fine now I need you to go now ok" and with that said he pointed to the door and Tai got out of the leather chair and headed out the door. He headed towards the elevator and pushed the button. The doors immediately opened and Tai got on. When Tai got on he pushed the ground floor to where he parked his car. The elevator stopped halfway there to let Kyle on, another secret agent and a good friend of Tai's as well.

"Hey Kamiya how's it hanging" Kyle asked.

"Oh just great if you're watch dog" Tai complained.

"Gee what's wrong with you?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh nothing our boss is and idiot and I have to go and baby-sit the Ambassador and his daughter" He complained some more.

"Oh well maybe your next mission will be more exciting, at least you get to go to the Embassy ball that should be fun. Maybe you'll even meet a girl" Kyle said reassuringly.

"I don't have time for a girlfriend Kyle" Tai said in a smartass kind of way.

"It was just a suggestion no need to get mad about it, what you need is a vacation Tai"

"No I don't, and look it's your stop so get off of the elevator" Tai said pissed off now not that he wasn't before.

"Fine Tai be an ass, talk to you later when you're in a better mood." Kyle said and then got off of the elevator leaving Tai alone.

Tai stood there contemplating about what they just talked about on the elevator. Maybe he did need a vacation from his life, after all he hadn't had anytime off in soo long. All of a sudden the ding went off and the elevator doors opened. Tai got off and headed for his car. He got in and drove off.

Meanwhile…………………………………………

At the Ambassadors mansion, the Ambassador Mr. Tachikawa was talking to his 19 year old daughter Mimi. Mimi was a beautiful young girl with honey colored eyes and blond hair. Her hair was originally honey color just like her eyes, but she decided to die it. At least the blond was better than the pink her father thought. Anyway he looked at his daughter and motioned for her to sit down.

"Father what do you want I'm kind of busy you know, I was talking Tiffany and it was really important" Mimi snapped at her father.

"Dear listen I'm sure that what ever you and your friend were talking about is important, but there a person coming over and I want you to treat him nicely and not boss him around" Her father said as nicely as possible.

"Daddy is he like my personal bodyguard or something" Mimi asked confused.

"Something like that" her father said.

"Oh ok so who is this guy that's coming over" Mimi questioned

"Well all I know about him is that his name is Tai Kamiya and that well that's it" her father said quizzically.

"Oh that's all you know about him, you don't know what he looks like or how old he is or anything" Mimi said surprised that her father actually didn't know anything about the guy that was going to be protecting them.

"Yup sorry but his boss wouldn't tell me anything else about him" her father said.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Tai stood there waiting for someone to answer it. Mr. Tachikawa got up and went to answer the door. When he opened the door a young man with wild brown hair and chocolate brown eyes stood there.

"Ah you must be Mr. Kamiya" Mr. Tachikawa said to the young man.

"Yes sir" Tai greeted politely and shook his hand.

"Well come on in, I don't much about you. All I know is your name so why don't you tell me a little about yourself"

"Well my name is Tai I'm 21 and I live alone" Tai said politely answering his question.

"That's all you're going to tell me about yourself?" he questioned.

"Why is there anything else you want to know" Tai said with a questioning look on his face. Tai was really good at keeping his privet life well privet. He hated letting everybody know his business so he just kept it to himself.

"Well I suppose there isn't how about you come in here and meet my daughter Mimi" He said as he led Tai inside the big room. The room was huge with sitting lounges, bookshelves, and a couple of computers and a desk. Tai guessed that he was in the library, he looked around some more and right there on the chaise he spotted the young teenager. He figure it was Mr. Tachikawa's daughter Mimi.

"This is Mimi my daughter" he said "Mimi why don't you say hi to Mr. Kamiya here".

"Of course hi Mr. Kamiya" She said politely while looking him up and down. He wasn't bad looking he was actually kind of hot Mimi thought to her self with his chocolate brown eyes and that messy brown hair. Actually now that she had thought about it he was gorgeous and hot.

"Hey you can call me Tai ok Mr. Kamiya is way to formal for me" Tai said and smiled that famous smile of his.

"Ok Tai, how old are you?" Mimi questioned him.

"I'm 21 and how old are Mimi" Tai asked back.

"I'm 19 but you probably already knew that didn't you" Mimi said knowing that he already knew.

"Yeah I did I thought I would just ask though" Tai said and gave her another smile. Mimi just blushed at his smile it was such a sexy smile, she wondered if he had a girlfriend. Because a guy that good looking had to have a girlfriend and if he didn't then she could have some fun with him after all he was only a few years older than her.

"So anyway I have a meeting to attend so Mimi behave and Tai is not a servant he's here to protect you" and with that he kissed his daughter on her for head and left.

Tai stood there and stared at the teenager she was fucking hot with her blond hair, hot body; long legs, nice ass and beautiful eyes and her breast looked like they were the perfect size. She looked like a fucking model, but once again he was a babysitter for a 19 year old girl. Who dressed like a fucking slut and the worst part was that her dad let her dress like that.

"So I'm going to put this straight to you princess I don't take shit from no one ok and I would think twice before you start bossing me the fuck around" Tai said making it clear he was in charge and not her.

"Ok you don't have to be so mean about it Mr. Bossy" Mimi said in bratty sort of voice. He was hot but a jerk, why are all the hot guys jerks Mimi thought to herself.

"I'm just telling you who's in charge, and making sure you know that it's not you" Tai said a mean way once again. He didn't like being mean to her but he wasn't going to let little miss spoiled brat walk all over him, even though she was extremely hot. He knew what it was like to be walked all over by a beautiful girl and how it hurt. How she used him like she did.

"Ok you're in charge I get it but you could be a little nicer you know" Mimi scoffed.

"I suppose I could but I'm not going to be" Tai stated rather than said.

"Well that just makes you a stupid fucking jerk" Mimi screamed at him.

"Call me what you want princess because that's who and what I am just a fucking jerk" Tai smirked at her.

"Are like immune to being called names and stuff" Mimi said stupidly.

"Are you naturally blond" Tai questioned her back.

"No" Mimi stated.

"Well you should be, because you act it soo well" Tai smirked at her again and gave a little laugh.

"Ha ha very funny Tai" Mimi glared at him.

"Oh come on I'm just having a little fun no reason to get upset" Tai baby talked to her.

"You're and idiot and I hate you" Mimi said and turned her back to him while crossing her arms.

"Yeah well you're not the brightest bulb in the world either" Tai stated.

"You're mean" Mimi pouted.

"Yeah you just figured that out" Tai said to her, she just glared at him and then sat back down on the chase.

"So what do you actually do for a living" Mimi asked and looked at him.

"If I tell you I have to kill you" Tai said and smiled at her.

"Funny no really what do you do" Mimi said.

"Can you keep a secret" Tai asked her.

"Yeah I can" Mimi said and leaned in closer to Tai. Tai could see right down her shirt now and seen that her bras was black and lacy. Tai just shook his head at how she didn't even realize that he could see down her shirt.

"Ok well I'm a secret agent, and I can't tell you who I work for and I've been sent here because there's a rumor that somebody's going to try and break in" Tai told her slowly so she would be able to comprehend what he was telling her.

"Are you really, does that mean you get a gun and everything" Mimi said astounded that Tai was a secret agent.

"Yup" Tai said but before Mimi could ask anymore questions about Tai's job there was a noise outside.

"What was that" Mimi said sounding a little scared.

"I don't know but let's stay in this room" Tai said while he took out his gun and made sure it was loaded. Mimi was scared and grabbed onto Tai and hid behind him. They walked to the door and Tai opened it slowly. There were two guys dressed in black which was stupid of them considering it was pure day light outside.

"Who are those guys" Mimi questioned.

"Shhh" Tai shushed her and tried to here what the two guys were saying.

"Where do you think it is" the slimmer guy said.

"Like I would know because I live here" the chunky one said.

"I think wearing black was a stupid idea it's daytime outside" The slim one said.

Mimi tucked her locket down her shirt she knew exactly what they wanted but she would never let them have the locket. Tai pulled them both away from the slowly so as to not rouse the unwelcome guests.

"Do you know what they're looking for" Tai questioned her.

"Yes this" she said and took out her locket and showed it to him.

Tai examined the locket realizing that there was something inside of it.

"What's inside of it" he questioned her.

"A special chip my daddy told me to hang on to it and never let anybody have it so it must be really important" she said and looked at him with curious and sad eyes.

"Ok so this is what we're going to do ok, I want you to hide and when they come in here I'm going to shoot them ok sound clear enough" Tai said to her.

"You're not going to kill them are you" she questioned.

"Nope I'm only going to wound them because I need them for questioning so hide now and take this, just pull the trigger if they get close to you. Aim for there legs ok" Tai said. Mimi nodded and went to hide she hid behind a huge bookcase. Tai went over by the door and when the door swung open the guys walked in they didn't see Tai because the door was covering him. They looked around the room and Tai had a perfect shot of the guys' leg. Tai aimed his gun and shot and with that one shot the un-expecting guy fell to the floor wounded. The other guy looked around but didn't see anybody.

"Who's here" He shouted.

"Just your worst nightmare" Tai said and shot him in the arm and the leg making him drop to the ground with a thud.

Mimi ran out of her hiding place and into Tai's arms, she was shaking. Tai just held on to her tight.

"I bet you didn't expect me to be here did you" Tai said with a smirk on his face.

The two men only glared at him.

"So who are you working for now boys" Tai said as he pointed the gun at the both of them.

They just continued to glare at him.

"Well since you're not talking I better call my boss and tell him to send some people over to come and get you now shall I" Tai said and then took his phone out of his pocket all the while still looking at them and pointing the gun at them. He hit the speed dial and called his boss.

"Tai what do you want now" his boss sounded irritated.

"You wouldn't believe who broke into the Tachikawa Mansion" Tai said, his boss could tell that he was smirking.

"I can take a good guess, I'll send Izzy, Kyle and Sora over ok" His boss said and then hung up.

"You guys are in so much trouble once again, what I would really like to know is who let you out of jail this time" Tai said.

The two just looked at him but still wouldn't speak.

**A/n please review :)**


End file.
